There's Something About Orange Juice
by Oomay
Summary: A cute minifluff challenge fic.. just how many times CAN one person use the word 'orange?-- takes place sometime in the Marauder's fifth or sixth year. SBxRL


There's Something About Orange Juice

__

Standard disclaimers apply. Thanks to Hannah for the requirements.. XD For Hanchan and Psy!Remus! CHALLENGEFIC!

****

Requirements:

Sirius/Remus fluff

The lines "Don't warn the tadpoles!", "Hark, the herold angel sings", and "Don't get mad, get coffee" must be used at least once

One of the two must be embarassed, somehow

Some kind of drink must be spit into Sirius' face

The word 'orange' must be used ten times-- no more, no less 

One might wonder why Sirius Black was wearing an orange(1) tee-shirt to breakfast, but odder things had happened before. _Well,_ Remus mused to himself, _I guess you might still consider it breakfast. _The Marauders were the last Gryffindors left at the table as morning faded to afternoon. 

Peter, face looking tired, absently peeled at an orange(2) with his thumbnail, James poking at a cold egg with his fork. _Being a Marauder's a great thing.. _The werewolf leaned forward on one elbow, absently toying with his glass of juice with his free hand. _Even if it does call for late nights. _

Thank Merlin it was a weekend. 

__

But I still don't know why he's wearing a shirt that color. "Aren't you more of a black person, uh, Black?" Remus blinked lazy gold-rimmed hazel eyes at the drowsy looking youth who seated himself across from him. He'd obviously neglected to comb his hair, dark locks touseled adorably. _Good look for him._

Remus coughed. 

Sirius responded by brandishing a fork, all three prongs pointed directly at the bridge of his nose, before his arm fell away limply. ".. you mean, I don't look good in orange(3)?" Padfoot placed the fork by his plate, still on his feet.   
  
"You look good in any color you wear," James mock-simpered, cutting in quickly, too busy holding some sort of conversation with Wormtail. Unfazed, Remus lifted his drink to his mouth. He was hoping to finish the late breakfast and head back to the dormitories.. a nap was sounding rather nice at the moment. 

Without missing a beat (and completely ignoring James), Sirius slapped both of his palms down on the table, leaning across it and pressing his mouth near Moony's ear in one deft motion. Remus' brow furrowed in fair confusion as Sirius spoke, before turning his face and spitting his orange(4) juice into the latter's face. 

"You leave the tadpoles out of this!" His ears were a bright red. 

Sirius gave a triumphant smirk as he thumped heavily back on the bench, even as Peter turned an utterly confused look at both of them, finishing off his sentence quietly. ".. and I told him not to get mad, but coffee.. what's going on?" 

--

Dying firelight flickered orange(5) and yellow, catching the color of Remus' hair and making it flame with golds and yellows as he curled into a comfortable ball at the edge of one of the sofas in the common room. He could feel himself nodding off, the large print in the book placed snugly in his lap blurring just a bit even as he forced himself to concentrate. 

__

'If you ever see one of these creatures out in the wild--'.. wait.. when did they start talking about creatures? 

His head dipped forward again dangerously, eyelids making a descent, before he felt more than saw fingers covering his eyes. 

"Guess who."

"Sirius Blue. Or Orange(6) . Or some silly color like that.." Somewhere in his mind he registered just how slurred his words were, but brushed that not-so-urgent detail aside for later.

"Close enough." Sirus' arms slipped down, resting loosely around his shoulders. Remus was just tired enough that he didn't question the act, merely leaned back into his touch. "You should be in bed." 

Remus halfway considered asking him where he'd been (he thought he was the only one in the common room), but faintly remembered some scheme to raid the kitchens again.

There was a long bout of silence, wherein Padfoot was convinced that his friend had fallen asleep. 

"Hark, the harold angel sings," the werewolf purred instead, and, amused, Sirius's arms tightened around his shoulders. 

"Pardon?"   
  
"Mm. Don't forget to unplug the kitchen." 

Sometime during the short silence, Sirius had climbed on the arm of the couch, arms still loosely draped around Remus' shoulders, leaning forward as the other leaned back. Moony turned his face to the side, cheek pressed against Sirius' chest, and noted somewhere in his dreams that Sirius smelled like oranges(7). 

His arms fell to Remus' waist, arms secure around his stomach as he tucked his chin on his shoulder. "Moo-ny," Sirius sing-songed softly, wondering what kind of reaction he was going to get from his friend if he woke up in such a position, contemplating getting up and leaving him be. 

"Don't warn the tadpoles," Remus insisted softly instead and snuggled back to him. 

Sirius gave a pleased yawn and shut his eyes. ".. works for me." 

****

THE (ORANGEORANGEORANGE [8,9,10]) END

(Author's notes: I know the quality is .. well, REALLY below-par, but I wrote this in a short amount of time, in a hurry, on limited sleep and ended up using Remus really as the focal point.. a character I have no grasp on at all. :3 Oh well.. I wrote this to get my writing-happiness-muses going, and I guess it worked. XD Ta!)


End file.
